Naturally occurring fungal and algal toxins comprise the major source of non-bacterial food poisoning in humans, agricultural animals, and wildlife. Although the impacts of these toxin classes often have similar effects, the mycotoxin and phycotoxin fields have generally developed parallel, independent approaches. In both disciplines, the leading impediment to the development of adequate strategies for protection of public and ecosystem health is the lack of specific, sensitive detection methods. This proposal describes a workshop conference whose aim is to advance the development of detection methods for fungal and algal toxins by bringing together scientists from both disciplines to examine the application of new technologies and recent developments in toxin detection methods. The workshop is structured to provide maximal exchange of information, through both formal presentations and laboratory evaluation of cutting-edge analytical methods and rapid in vitro bioassays. A product of the conference will be a Proceedings which will provide a compendium of current detection methods for fugal and algal toxins, and a synthesis of the current state and future directions for toxin detection methodology.